


Chess, Charm and Cleavage

by Anbessette



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, it's still tortall ... just modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbessette/pseuds/Anbessette
Summary: fake dating my best friend to have someone to vent to on family gatherings. meanwhile pissing off my conservative uncle i never liked anyway and then pretending to date even though noone is around AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This scene sprang fully formed into my head when I read that prompt. My plans to flesh it out into a full story don't seem to be coming to fruition, but I'm sharing it anyway in the hope that someone gets a smile out of it.

“Please, Aly? I'm not twelve anymore, they won't let me spend the whole party just hiding away playing chess with grandfather in his study. I'm supposed to mingle, and I can't deal with a whole day of that on my own. I need someone to _talk_ to or I'm sunk.”

“Couldn't you talk to Sarai?”

“Not now that she's started bringing Zamid with her to everything. Ever since they got together, everyone's been asking me when I'm going to start inviting a partner. So we'd be giving them what they want!”

“Yes, I'm sure your Aunt Nuritan wants nothing more than for you to bring an out-of-work actor girlfriend to her formal family events ...” Aly trailed off.

Dove gave a quick, secret smile. “Now you're catching on,” she agreed. “And the Hemaida side of the family will be thrilled to see me on the arm of a foreign luarin girl ...”

“With blue hair,” finished Aly, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “Dovasary Balitang, you vixen! Put like that, I can't possibly refuse.” She sprung up into a sitting position from where she was sprawled on Dove's bed. “Let's talk tactics. What should I wear? Will I need to buy something new, or would you rather I show up in old shorts and a tank top? How much cleavage should be on display?”

Dove was laughing. “Wear something nice, but you don't have to buy anything just for the occasion. As for the cleavage question … I want you to keep me company, not get us thrown out, so nothing indecent.” It was best to be clear on that right now, as she had no doubt that Aly would be happy to show up in little more than two strips of fabric if she asked. And that was a strangely compelling thought. “But maybe a little scandalous,” she added, as if she'd meant to continue all along. “I would like to annoy Aunt Nuritan a little.”

If Aly noticed Dove was blushing slightly, she didn't show it.

“Can do! I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Dressed slightly scandalously, ready to entertain you and charm your relatives … and maybe sneak a game of speed chess in your grandfather's study. Let them assume we're making out.”

“That sounds wonderful. I really appreciate it, Aly.”

“Not a problem.” She struck a dramatic pose on her way out of the room. “It will be a chance to practice my craft!”

Dove giggled as she closed the door behind her friend, then leaned against it for a moment with a soft smile.


End file.
